chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghal (CR +2)
Ghal (CR +2) A Ghal is a horrifying being—one who has voluntarily surrendered themselves and their mortality to Evil, and has cannibalized an intelligent creature alive to prove the depths of its devotion to all that is unholy and wrong. Originally created by Vorixael as servant race, the Ghal have expanded into the worship of Dealazel and Kuulvaniz, who appreciate their Undead nature and perverse indulgences, respectively. Ghal appear as emaciated, decayed versions of their living selves. Their flesh gray and papery, with exposed muscle and bone visible in splotches. At the end of a Ghal's limbs are spindly, elongated claws. A Ghal's teeth, which have contorted into horrible, razor-sharp with shark-like points, are perpetually stained with blood—some dried, some fresh, and none of it their own. A Ghal's eyes are untouched by the rot of the rest of their body, but their pupils have dilated beyond healthy limits, and their irises have become either blood red, yellow, or silvery white. Ghal enjoy decorating themselves in the viscera of their consumed prey, often keeping grim trophies of bone or entrail. A Ghal is created when a creature successfully undertakes the Ritual of Awakened Hunger. Creating a Ghal "Ghal" is an acquired template that can be added to any living non-Daemon creature, referred to hereafter as the base creature. A Ghal retains all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. *'CR '''Same as base creature +2. *'Alignment Always Chaotic Evil. *'Type '''The creature's type changes to Undead, and they gain the Fiendish subtype, and either Vassal (Dealazel) or (Kuulvaniz) or (Vorixael) subtype, based on who they prayed to during the Ritual of Awakened Hunger. Do not recalculate BAB, saves, or skill ranks. *'Senses 'A Ghal gains darkvision 60 ft. and the scent ability. Defense *'AC 'A Ghal's natural armor increases by +2. *'Hit Dice 'Change all racial hit dice to d8s. Class HD are unaffected. As Undead, Ghal use their Charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points instead of Constitution. *'Defensive Abilities 'A Ghal gains channel resistance +4, undead traits, DR 10/good, and immunity to cold and electricity. *'Weaknesses 'A Ghal retains all the base creature's weaknesses and gains light blindness, plus the special weakness described here. ::A Ghal must devour a corpse or dying creature using its Cannibal Feast once every three days. Every day beyond the third that it does not do so, it must succeed at a Will save '(DC 20 + the number of days beyond three the Ghal has not fed) or become frenzied until they have consumed a corpse or dying creature. A Ghal frenzied in this way attempts to use its Cannibal Feast whenever it can, regardless of danger. Offense *'Speed '''The Ghal gains a climb speed equal to their base speed. *'Attacks For each mouth the Ghal possesses, it gains a bite attack as if it were one size larger. It also gains two claw attacks. These attacks replace natural attacks that already use those heads and limbs. A Ghal's bite delivers Ghoul Fever (see Special Attacks), and all of a Ghal's natural attacks count as Evil for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. *'Special Attacks '''The Ghal retains all the base creature's special attacks and gains rend (2 claws, 2d8), plus the special attacks those described here. ::As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a Ghal can cannibalize a fresh corpse (the creature must have died less than an hour ago) or dying creature within reach, destroying it in a gory feast. A dying creature takes damage as if it had been hit by each of the Ghal's natural attacks (minus a claw for each hand holding something), and must make a Fortitude save '(DC 10 + the total damage taken) or die. When a Ghal kills a creature or consumes a corpse in this way, they gain fast healing 3 for a number of rounds equal to (the consumed creature's hit dice). If that creature was Good-aligned and possessed the Vassal subtype, the fast healing increases to 5. Additionally, whenever a Ghal consumes a dying creature, they may as a free action attempt an Intimidate check to demoralize all enemies within 30 ft. who can see them. ::Ghasts and Ghouls, never attack a Ghal unless compelled to do so. As a swift action, a Ghal can automatically gain control of any Ghast or Ghoul without class levels within 30 ft. of it, as control undead. Ghasts and Ghouls with class levels are immune to this effect. A Ghal can control a number of creatures this way equal to (3 + the Ghal's Charisma modifier +0), and these creatures remain under the Ghal's control until the Ghal releases them (a free action that can be performed from any distance, even across planes). A Ghal cannot use this effect to gain control of a creature controlled by another Ghal. Creatures controlled in this way do not count towards any other limit to controlling Undead that the Ghal may possess. ::'Ghoul Fever '''Injury; '''Save '''Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the Ghal's hit dice + the Ghal's Charisma modifier; '''Onset '''1d3 rounds; '''Frequency '''1/day; '''Effect '''1d3 Con and 1d3 Dex damage; '''Curse '''2 consecutive saves. ::A creature who has contracted Ghoul Fever and is exposed to it again (usually by the bite of a Ghal or one of its spawn) must make another save against the disease. A failed save does not progress the disease, but the creature becomes paralyzed for 1d4+1 rounds. If the biting creature's Ghoul Fever has a higher save DC than the strain the target is currently afflicted with, the save DC is raised to that of the biting creature. ::A living non-Daemon creature who dies while afflicted with Ghoul Fever rises as a spawn at midnight, as long as its body is intact. An Animal of any HD or other creature of 5 HD or less rises as a Ghoul. All other creatures rise as Ghast. The spawn are not under the control of the creature who created them. If the corpse is under a ''protection from evil effect, or any effect that prevents the creation of Undead when it would rise, it fails to do so, and does not attempt to do so again. Statistics *'Ability Scores '''Str +4, Dex +4, Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +4. As an Undead creature, Ghal have no Constitution score. *'Feats 'Ghal gain Toughness as a bonus feat. Additional Information Ecology *'Enviroment 'any, as base creature *'Organization 'solitary plus 1-5 Ghast and Ghoul servants, or group of 1-5 plus servants *'Treasure '''as base creature Ghal consider all other life (and unlife) to be chattel for their use and consumption. Affected with horrible appetites both physical and mental, they indulge freely in whatever whimsical cruelty comes to mind, caring little for the social mores of most other beings. While Ghal are fully capable of subterfuge, most feel that they are above such cowardly ends. Category:Undead Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures Category:Fiendish Creatures Category:Creature Templates